Muppet
A 'Muppet '''is a type of character that live in the world of television. The Muppets consist of those from ''The Muppet Show, Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock, and many more Muppet projects. Background and History The Muppets were created in 1955 by Jim Henson. Since then, a lot of Muppets have appeared as guests on talk shows and as hosts in commercials. It was only in 1969 when Henson was asked to build more Muppet characters for the upcoming educational show Sesame Street, After it aired its first episode on November 10, 1969, many Muppets on the show became staples of the series, including Oscar the Grouch, The Cookie Monster, Grover, Big Bird, Elmo, and roommates Bert and Ernie. Since the 1970s, Sesame Street has spawned several international spin-offs, starting with the Brazilian show Vila Sesamo in 1972. In 1976, Henson launched his own project called The Muppet Show. These introduced many more popular Muppets to the Muppet line, including, but not limited to, Fozzie Bear, The Swedish Chef, Gonzo, and the diva Miss Piggy. In 1983, Henson launched yet another project, Fraggle Rock. In 1990, Henson passed away from an unexpected case of pneumonia. His Muppet creations still hold out to the world on this day. There are three types of Muppets: Rod Muppets, Live Hand Muppets, and Full-Bodied Muppets. Rod Muppets include, but not limited to, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Elmo, Bert, and others. Live-Hand Muppets include The Swedish Chef, Fozzie Bear, Ernie, and many more. And there's also Full-Bodied Muppets like Sesame Street characters Big Bird and his friend Mr. Snuffelupagus. Notable Muppet Characters Here is a complete list of Muppet Characters. The Muppet Show/The Muppets * 80s Robot * Angelo * Angus McGonnagal * Animal * Annie Sue * Baskerville the Hound * Beaker * Beautiful Day Monster * Big Mean Carl * Bobo the Bear * Boppity * Bubba the Rat * Camilla the Chicken * Clifford * Clueless Morgan * Constantine * Crazy Harry * Croaker * Digit * Doglion * Dr. Julius Strangepork * Dr. Phil Van Neuter * Droop * Foo-Foo * Forcryingoutloud Bird * Fozzie Bear * George the Janitor * Gonzo * Hilda * J. P. Grosse * Janice * Jim * Johnny Fiama * Kermit the Frog * Kitchen Rats * Leon * Lew Zealand * Link Hogthrob * Lyle * Ma Bear * Maureen the Mink * Miss Piggy * Mr. Poodlepants * Mutations * Newsman * Pepe the King Prawn * Pops * Rizzo the Rat * Sal Minella * Sam the Eagle * Seymour * Skeeter * Spamela Hamderson * Swedish Chef * The Elvises * The Surf Rats * Thog * Topo Sticky * Uncle Deadly * Walter * Whadyassay Bird * Vicki * Zippity Zap Sesame Street * Abby Cadabby * Airplane * Alex * Alice * Baby Bear * Barkley * Bats * Bell * Benny * Bernie * Bert * Betty Lou * Biff * Big Bird * Bill the Bug * Billy (Anything Muppet) * Billy (AM Monster) * Birdie * Blue Jay * Book * Brandies * Buster the Horse * Buzz Word * Camera * Carl * Celeste (Anything Muppet) * Celeste (Biff's Wife) * Colambo * Cookie Monster * Curly Bear * Dawg * Deena * Dinger * Dr. Nobel Price * Elizabeth * Elmo * Elmo's Grandparents * Enormous Athlete * Ernie * Farley * Fluffy the Elephant * Forgetful Jones * Frazzle * Gladys the Cow * Googel * Granny Fanny Nesselrode * Greta * Grover * Grundgetta * Guy Smiley * Harold Happy * Herbert Birdsfoot * Herry Monster * Honkers * Hoots the Owl * Horatio * Humongous Chicken * I. M. Pig * Irvine * Jean the Genie * Jeffy * Julia * Kermit the Forg * Lefty the Salesman * Lily * Little Bird * Louie * Louisey * Marissa * Martians * Miss Finch * Mr. Dragon * Mr. Homer Honker * Mr. Johnson * Mr. Snuffelupagus * Murray Monster * Natasha * Oscar the Grouch * Phil * Placido Flamingo * Polly Dorton * Prairie Dawn * Professor Hastings * Robin * Rodney * Roosevelt Franklin * Rosita * Roxie Marie * Sammy the Snake * Seagull * Segi * Sherlock Hemlock * Sherry Netherland * Simba * Simon Soundman * Slimey * Stinky the Stinkweed * Super Grover * Telephone * Telly * The Amazing Mumford * Tooth * Two-Headed Monster * Zoe International Sesame Street * Aanchoo * Abelardo Montoya * Abigail * Arthur the Bird * Bazyli * Bel * Bluki * Boombah * Buh * Chamki * Chaos * Don Pimpon * Filfil * Funella Furchester * Garibaldo * Googly * Halum * Hilda * Hu Hu Zhu * Ieniemienie * Ikri Mikri * Kami * Kareem and Haneen * Kippi Ben Kippod * Kubik * Kupukeji * Lily * Mahboub * Melsoon * Minik Kus * Mojabo * Momon * Moshe * Nac * Nimnim * No'Man * Ollie * Pancho * Pferd * Phoebe * Pierre * Pino * Potto * Poupas * Putri * Raya * Rumpel * Samson * Shams * Shiku * Stuntkip * Tantan * Teena * Tiffy * Tita * Tommie * Tuktuki * Wolle * Xiao Mei Zi * Zari * Zeerak * Zeliboba * Zikwe * Zuzu Fraggle Rock * Beastie * Boober Fraggle * Cantus * Doozers * Gobo Fraggle * Junior Gorg * Large Marvin * Mokey Fraggle * Philo and Gunge * Red Fraggle * Sprocket * Trash Heap * Uncle Traveling Matt * Wembley Fraggle Other * Alexis the Giraffe * Apple * Artie * Baby Sinclair * Bear * Bernice * Boo Monster * Delbert the La Choy Dragon * Doc Hogg * Dog * Edi the Zebra * Emmet Otter * Fiery * Flora the Koala * Guffery the Vulture * Harry the Rhinocerous * Jake the Polar Bear * King Ploobis * Leapovitch the Frog * Luna * Ma Otter * Maxine the Indian Elephant * Meteora * Mew * Molly Monster * Ojo * PJ and Kai-Lee * River Bottom Band * Sam * Slick the Sea Lion * Treelo * Tug Monster * Tutter * Vernon the Grizzly Bear * Vinny the Brontosaurus * Warren the Warthog * Wilkins and Wotkins * Yorick Gallery Elmo-Transparent.png|An example of Elmo, a Rod Muppet from Sesame Street Fozzie Bear Full Body.png|An example of a Live-Hand Muppet, Fozzie, from The Muppet Show Moshe Full Body 2.png|An example of a Full-Bodied Muppet, Moshe, from Takalani Sesame, the South African Sesame Street counterpart. Category:Character Types